The Shape of this Love is Trangular
by dmd86845
Summary: Daya and Bennett are on the outs, but Daya still has hope that their connection can be saved. George Mendez has other ideas! What will happen when love is put to the test for a second time? This fic takes place after the events of season one.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the first fanfic I have written in several years so I might be just a bit rusty. This fic takes place after the events of season one and mostly revolves around Daya, Bennet, and Mendez though of course a lot of other familiar faces will show up. Please R&R!

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY**

Daya stared blankly at the dingy brick wall at the end of her cot, but she didn't really see it. She was far too busy within her own thoughts to trace the lines with her eyes as she so often did when she was really bored. Behind her bustled the women of Lichfield, living out their empty and sanctioned lives almost as if this was normal. This! Life as a caged animal, trained through fear and through cruelty. Daya always had the vague thought of that on her mind, but still that was not what occupied the majority of her thoughts today. No, Daya's thoughts were on Bennett. His soft brown eyes with all the gentleness of a doe at once angry and disbelieving.

Today she had tried to talk to him again about the recent events that were threatening to pull them apart.

_"Daya, why would you think this was a solution!?" He had seethed in a hushed voice._

_His hand clamped tightly on her elbow and she pulled back a little reflexively, "I couldn't think of any othe.."_

_He shook his head stopping her answer abruptly, "Then you're a fucking idiot, Daya!"_

Tears welled in her eyes giving them a glistening glow under the fluorescent lighting. No one saw, even if they did they didn't say anything to her. Daya wasn't exactly the most popular girl at the prison, after all. In fact, up to this point people had pretty much just tolerated her, even in her own "people". She was an outcast, even among them. Things had gotten slightly better between her and her mother, but really the only one who had shown her any kindness was John. Now he barely looked at her, or if he did he made it a point to reprimand her for every tiny violation he happened to see.  
Daya laid back, falling with a plop against the skinny and uncomforting mattress. She was beginning to doubt having this baby again. Would Bennett even be there for her when it came? Would everything be alright? She could tell the prison administration that she was pregnant, then the finger would be pointed at "Pornstache" Mendez and they would grant her an abortion. Then she could put this entire misadventure behind her, pretend like it never happened. She could imagine to herself that Bennett had merely been a very vivid dream, the baby a bad case of the stomach flu.  
"No." She said aloud drawing a questioning stare from her roommate.

There was still a chance for Daya and Bennett, she had to believe that. She had to believe that all of this anxiety and sadness would eventually lead to something better. She admitted to herself that she had been mistaken to listen to Red and the others, but she would never do it again. She had been against the "Pornstache" fiasco from the get go, if only she had listened to herself. They could have figured it all out, she and John. They loved each other, that was all that really mattered. Now she didn't know if that was even true anymore.  
Daya rolled on her side towards the wall, her mouth tightly pursed in contemplation. She really couldn't blame him if he didn't love her anymore, but she hoped with all of her being that he did and that in the end he would forgive her.

George "Pornstache" Mendez sprawled across his bed, his gangly legs tangled in the sheets and his arms wrapped tightly around a pillow. He let out a long low snore as his unconscious body attempted to roll to one side. There was suddenly no bed beneath him and his back hit the carpet with an audible thud, pillows and blanket still clinging to his body.

"Augh!" He moaned, and with much difficulty his groggy form managed to get into a sitting position.

Despite the darkness of the room, the clock said it was long past noon. His eyes stared dumbly at it for a few minutes, and then in one wobbly motion he got to his feet. Kicking the blankets away from him he opened the door to his bedroom and walked out, throwing the pillow across the bed behind him as he did.

Daya he thought, squinting his eyes a little as the daylight finally reached them. It was his first really coherent thought of the morning. He imagined her, as he walked into his empty kitchenette. In his daydream she was in an comely dress and ruffled apron making him eggs and bacon. He could see her full lips smiling as she turned to see him come in, hert heart leaping with unbridled happiness. His heart beat slightly faster as he thought about walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. A grin crossed his face as he stepped over to the coffee maker and pressed "Brew".  
George's mind had been rushing with thoughts of his mocha colored angel since his suspension. He was acutely aware of the familiar and growing grip of love taking hold on him, and he liked it. Her cute round face constantly was at the forefront of his mind, he had to see her and soon.

He grabbed hold of his slightly firm phallus, kneading it absently in his palm. He laughed a little, remembering their two stolen moments together. His eyes stared vacantly as his mind rushed to remember her curves, the feel of her, the slightly stale smell of the storage closet mixed with their sweat. He shook himself free of these thoughts begrudgingly as he walked back towards the counter for some fresh coffee.  
Taking the coffee pot with a sweeping motion he poured as scalding hot mug of coffee for himself and sat down. He was hungry but he didn't much feel like breaking out the skillet and he didn't have anything quick and easy either. He hadn't really been out since he left work, only once to pick up his check.

Oh shit, he thought to himself, I never actually went inside to get that…

He had gotten to talking to John about Daya and he had completely forgotten why he had gone there in the first place. Oh well, a good excuse to go by the prison, maybe he could get a glimpse of her in the yard. Maybe he could even talk to her through the fence. She would obviously want to see him too. A moronic smile crossed his face as he brought the mug to his lips.

"I am a goddamn genius." He chuckled to himself taking a large gulp of coffee.

Abruptly he threw the mug across the room, ejecting the burning hot coffee from his mouth and running to the sink to douse his mouth with cool water.

John Bennett's eyes glazed as Wanda Bell droned on beside him. No one had been surprised about "Pornstache" fornicating with inmates, in fact they were surprised it had taken him so long to get caught. None of them could believe he was smart, he was more than likely just very lucky. Still, gossip was gossip and right now he was the hot topic among the correctional officers. It was close to the beginning of Wanda's shift and John's was winding down to it's end, they were walking together towards her post.  
You could see in John Bennett's eyes the weariness that had built up over the course of his shift. He had been trying to avoid Daya at all costs, because he had his pride after all. It seemed utterly ridiculous that she would think that a thing like sleeping with George Mendez would solve any problems for them. If anything it created yet another big problem, that lunatic thought he was in love with her. It's too bad John thought that I actually do have feelings for this girl. He wished for just a moment he could just be a heartless player, using her and throwing her out like garbage. For good or bad he was stuck with these feelings and his morals and there was nothing to be done about it. On top of that he couldn't even bring himself to hate George, he was just a harmless idiot as far as John knew.  
Still, John was slightly troubled about the drug revelation that George had laid on him a few nights ago when they had been at the bar together. How had he found out about such a thing, and why hadn't he gone to Caputo when he had first discovered it?

Needed more evidence. That was all he could think at this point though at the back of his mind it still seemed strange to him. Especially strange that Mendez himself hadn't wanted to save the glory for himself, if anything George was as selfish as they came. Or was he? John's brain was tying itself in knots.

"I mean, you'd think he'd at least get caught with a pretty one! Not that heifer Diaz!" Wanda was saying, "Chapman or Vause or something! But then I heard they were gay for each other so maybe-"  
"You think Daya is ugly?" Bennett interrupted her without really thinking.

"Daya? Since when did you two get so friendly?" She asked in an interested tone.

_Fuck._

His heart beat a little faster, "Oh, we're not. I mean, I just thought of her name for some reason."

"Oh, I see." Wanda replied curiously, but she was going to let the subject drop.

Bennett cleared his throat roughly, "Anyway, Mendez was here a couple days ago."

He really didn't plan a follow up to the sentence, he just wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible. Wanda looked at him for several moments and then, a little annoyed, nudged him on.

"And?"

"Oh, and...he said something about Mount Rushmore..."

It wasn't exactly a lie, and it wasn't as if he could tell the truth.

"That bastard gets suspended and he's going to go on vacation?" She scoffed, "That fucking dick hole."

"I..." John began to nod, "I know, right?"

"Well, whatever floats that sick fuck's boat, this is my stop Bennett." Wanda motioned to the guard froom where S. O'Neill sat half asleep behind the dust covered window.  
"Right." John was thankful for that, he couldn't take much more "small talk".

"You have a good night Bennett, get some sleep!" She stepped through the door, but before closing it all the way she called out to him again, "You look like shit!"  
The door clacked closed.

"Thanks." John turned wearily and headed out.

It was recreation time, the "recess" of prison life. Right now going outside wasn't exactly pleasant because of the cold but still the inmates congregated together. Their breath formed wisps of visible chill in the air. The sky was overcast so the yard was dark; this was a typical New York winter day.

Daya stood on her own near the place where she always had met Bennett, but he was not there. His schedule had been completely out of whack since they had sent "substitute" guards from down the hill. Not that he was even telling when he'd be working anymore, he was too angry to even look at her most times.

Daya traced her finger along the wooden board where his spit cup had sat, where they had exchanged notes. Her heart was sinking deeper with each breath she took. It was that feeling of utter dismay when you felt as if you'd lost something important, a part of yourself that you could never get back. It was hitting her more and more by the hour.

"Hey puta!" Aleida Diaz slunk up next to her daughter, pinching her muffin top through her coat.

"Hey!" It was not a greeting but a cry of pain and annoyance.

"You still moping around because of that dumbass Bennett?"

"He's not a dumbass mom. I.."

"Love him." Her mother finished a mixed look of disgust and amusement on her face, "I know."

Daya remembered a time when she had absolutely despised her mother, but being in an enclosed space with her. Actually talking to her everyday had mellowed the hate to mere dislike and resentment. That being said, at this moment she really wished her mother would go away and mind her own business. What kind of a couples counselor was she anyway? She had several baby daddies and she had taken the fall for a man who would fuck anything that moved. Up to this point Daya had been careful, she hadn't gotten pregnant until now.

"You know, I been in love too." Aleida's eyes seemed to glaze, not with happy memories but with hatred, "Look where it get you. How many times do you think I fell in love? Finally I learned, no one is worth feeling so shitty over."

"Finally? Is that why you're in jail, because you learned?" Daya's voice was cold, she hated her mother's hypocrisy.

"Fuck you Dayanara!" She snapped, "This is the last time I go down for anyone."

"Yea." Daya rolled her eyes, "I'm so proud of you."

"You know what?!" Her mother growled, "Fine, I'm not gonna stick out my shit for an ungrateful little slut like you."

Before Daya could say anything snarky in return Aleida was out of sight. Daya sighed, she knew to some extent her mother had a point but she wasn't willing to listen. She needed to be young and naïve right now, it was the only way she could survive. Maybe she looked stupid but she didn't care, she always looked stupid in someone's eyes. Coming to terms with that had been part of her coming of age.  
Daya Was about to head to the more populated section of the prison yard when she saw out of the corner of her eye a figure waving frantically in an isolated corner of the fence. Her heart leapt, it had to be John. She turned, a bright smile crossing her face, but it quickly faded.

"Pornstache." She muttered bitterly.

Daya turned to go, she really didn't wanna deal with him right now. She started to walk across the frozen blades of grass when she heard him fainly behind her.

"Hey! Hey!" It was quiet but she heard it.

Maybe she could just set the record straight with him now, that she didn't want to be with him. Everyone would believe he made her pregnant so why not dump his ass once and for all so that he would stop getting the wrong idea about them. She looked around her to make sure no one was there, she didn't need to get thrown in SHU for this prick. She made her way over to him as quickly as she could, careful not to attract attention to herself.

"What are you doing here?" Even looking at him made her stomach turn now. How had she even been able to have sex with this guy?

"I had to see you baby, I couldn't wait anymore."

How disgusting.

"Look…" Daya was ready to lay it out for him, she wanted this to all go away. The faster he was out of her life the faster she could fix things with John.  
"Oh baby, baby…shhh! Shhh! I know, I know you're scared that I'm going to get caught."

He wasn't letting her speak, she just wanted to tell him and get it over with! Why can't you understand that I don't like you! I don't even want to like you as a friend! You are the most vile thing on the planet!  
"But, I'm trying to tell you that I don't…" She tried one again to tell him how she felt.

Mendez ignored her protests this time, reaching a thin but large hand through the fence to stroke her hair. She recoiled from his touch a little as he continued to speak, "I need you to be strong for me. I know my way around here so I won't slip up."

Daya frowned, "Can you please, just listen!?"

He was smiling dumbly at her and he even reached his arm through a hole in the fence to touch her face. She pulled away so that he only barely brushed his fingertips against it.  
"If we do get caught Daya, sweetheart, I'm going to go to the press!"

"What!?" She asked this question much too loudly and she covered her mouth as fast as she could. Then she asked what he meant in a much softer voice.

"I mean that the public goes ape-shit for this kind of thing! Two people so desperately in love, but kept apart by "the man"! We're like…Romeo and Juliet! Or Diane and Sam! Think about it, those dicks at the warden's office won't want to deal with that kind of thing! They'll give in to our demands like they were nothing if we even threaten to go talk to the press."

Not only was he a piece of crap but he was a raving lunatic. The press would be a bad thing. She knew if definitely wouldn't help her and Bennett get back together. Even if he didn't go to the press, what else was he capable of? Daya knew that he had his hand in something to do with Red, and she knew that it couldn't have been good either.

"What demands are those?" Her mind raced, trying to find answers.

"That they allow us to be together! Of course."

Daya knew that she couldn't tell him now he was too much of a threat. What if he started poking around? What if he uncovered the truth? He would get John thrown in jail!

"Look, Let's wait on that…"

"But why?" He asked, momentum leaving his voice.

"Be-because, I just think we should keep it on the DL for now."

She waited with baited breath for him to answer.

"Ok. You're right. We need to wait. I have to be patient!" He punched himself hard in the head, "I told myself I would be!"

"Good." Daya let out a relieved sigh.

Suddenly the loudspeaker was calling the inmates back inside. THANK GOD! She felt like she might throw up at any moment. She needed to get out of there.

"I gotta go."

She felt better as she began to walk away, but that was short lived.

"Could I? Could I get a kiss maybe?" His voice meekly rang.

She turned back towards him, and then away again rolling her eyes.

George Mendez was prepared for anything. He knew there was very little chance of anyone catching him in the act of meeting Daya but he didn't discount the fact that possibly the sub guards were actually on top of their game. If he lost his job he didn't care, that's just how serious he was.

"A man can't do things half assed." He said to himself as he drove down the winding back roads towards Litchfield.

At each traffic light he impatiently drummed his fingers on the wheel, and he honked wildly whenever someone was going a bit too slow for his liking. This was it, his heart beat crazily against his rib cage and he wanted the anxiety of it all to clear up as soon as possible. The only thing that would alleviate these mutant butterflies was seeing Daya.

Finally he saw the prison set against the horizon, it was about twenty minutes until the inmates recreation period was over, he was just in time.

He parked on the outskirts of the parking lot, securing his sun glasses and his hood so that he wasn't as likely to be recognized. No one was milling around the parking lot at the moment so he was able to make his way, cautiously, towards the wooded area surrounding the prison walls on three sides. This was the direction of the yard, and he knew Daya had to be somewhere within.

George felt almost like he was in an action movie, sneaking around such a guarded place without getting caught. He hummed the theme from mission impossible quietly to himself as he turned around the corner of the building. Lichfield was his playground, and he was confident sneaking around on the premises. Then, like a heavenly vision, he saw her. _My girl!_

"Daayaanaaraaa…"He pronounced each syllable.

It tasted good in his mouth. She had to be the one, she had to. He wanted to taste that name for the rest of his life.

Daya was talking to someone in a secluded corner of the yard; it looked like they were arguing. He knelt low to the ground, not that it was much good. He was as tall as a short midget crouching down like that; you could see him from miles away. Neither of them looked in his direction though, which was good.

George watched for a bit and realized it was the other Diaz talking to her. Were they related? He had never thought about it before, he hadn't really cared before. He regretted that. He decided that the next time he could sit with her, in a more relaxed setting, he would ask.

After what seemed like far too long the other Diaz finally left, now was his chance. He couldn't exactly call out to her so in a desperate show of lanky arms akimbo he attempted to wave her down.  
Daya turned abruptly, a broad smile on her face.

My divine fucking goddess! His smile was just as broad and it radiated a sincere feeling of joy. From far away it seemed like her face fell a little and it looked like she was turning to leave. His happiness didn't diminish; he knew that she was a quiet and reserved girl. Daya was most likely both shy and scared of being caught, he could understand that. This display was all the more reason to love and cherish her.

"Hey! Hey!" He called to her in a hushed tone swinging his arm around in a beckoning gesture.

Daya looked in both directions cautiously and made her way over to where he stood.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a hushed and desperate whisper.

"I had to see you baby, I couldn't wait anymore." He looked her over, savoring the sight.

"Look…" Daya began, her tone was harsh.

"Oh baby, baby…shhh! Shhh! I know, I know you're scared that I'm going to get caught." George's eyebrows rose in admiration, she was such a good girl to worry so much about him.  
"But, I'm trying to tell you that I don't…" She began.

Mendez ignored her protests this time, reaching a thin but large hand through the fence to stroke her hair. She recoiled from his touch a little as he continued to speak, "I need you to be strong for me. I know my way around here so I won't slip up."

Daya frowned, "Can you please, just listen!?"

If Mendez heard her he did not acknowledge her, he was much too wrapped up in his own world to do that. He suddenly had a plan forming in his brain, and once that happened there was no letting go of it.  
"If we do get caught Daya, sweetheart, I'm going to go to the press!"

"What!?" She almost screamed, covering her mouth quickly. Then quietly, "What do you mean you're going to go to the press?"

"I mean that the public goes ape-shit for this kind of thing! Two people so desperately in love, but kept apart by "the man"! We're like…Romeo and Juliet! Or Diane and Sam!" He was getting more excited with each word, "Think about it, those dicks at the warden's office won't want to deal with that kind of thing! They'll give in to our demands like they were nothing if we even threaten to go talk to the press."

"What demands are those?" Dascha Diaz asked, he could see the girl's mind was racing frantically.

"That they allow us to be together! Of course."

Daya shook her head after several long minutes of letting the words hit her brain she looked up into his face, "Look, Let's wait on that…"

George was a bit surprised by that reaction, "But why?"

"Be-because, I just think we should keep it on the DL for now."

George Mendez was rarely persuaded to do anything except what he wanted to do, he had always been an "every man for himself" type of guy. Now though, looking in those large and pleading eyes, he nodded.

"Ok. You're right. We need to wait. I have to be patient!" He punched himself hard in the head, "I told myself I would be!"

"Good." Daya sighed in relief.

Just then the loudspeaker boomed calling in all of the prisoners, and for some reason Mendez jumped. He wasn't ready to let her go yet! There was so much he wanted to say, and so much he wanted to do.  
"I gotta go." The words broke his heart but he nodded.

Daya Diaz walked away from him, but George called out to her once again.

"Could I?" He scratched the back of his long neck, suddenly shy, "Could I get a kiss maybe?"

Daya turned towards him and frowned, then looked back at the yard, then back at him. Hesitantly she jogged back to where he was standing behind the fence. He puckered.

"Turn your head." She said.

"Huh?" He questioned.

"Turn it." She made a circular motion with her index finger.

He turned his head and pressed it up against the fence, she gave it a quick peck and was off again back towards the innards of the prison.

How cute! He gushed to himself.

He grinned heading back towards his car, once again he had forgotten his paycheck.

To be continued...

There will be a Bennett part added to this chapter at some point, but I wanted to get up the beginning of this chapter at least. Maybe some reviews will make me write faster? Up next Mendez comes up with horrible plans, Daya has a change of heart (or does she?) and Bennett may or may not forgive her!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: So, it took me an extra week to get this done, but with the holiday everything got really busy. Anyway, I hope that you guys like this chapter, it's a little violent at the end. I actually based Mendez's back story on a guy I used to know from work. The town Mendez is in is also based on a town in NY near where I used to live; hopefully it gives it some realism. I just hope it's not too rushed!

)0(

John couldn't believe he was here again, sitting at the same bar with Mendez, listening to his mindless banter. It wasn't that he hated Mendez, he had no reason to. Mendez had never gone out of his way to do anything against John, but it was somewhat of a sore spot thinking of he and Daya in the maintenance closet together.

John sipped on his beer tentatively, his mind racing with thoughts of Daya and of his career as a corrections officer. Mendez's voice droned inaudibly in his ears as Bennett stared at nothing in particular, his lips hooking over the opening in the bottle he was holding. He should have been stronger, he shouldn't have allowed all this to happen. It had seemed an eye blink, but somehow they had gone from casual friends, to lovers, to parents with no pause for rest. _Do I even really know her? _He asked himself, almost refusing to even listen to the answer. It was a very real possibility that he didn't. How much had they really talked? He knew she liked drawing, he knew that she was a caring girl, and he knew that she was a beautiful woman. He wracked his brain for something more, but there was nothing. _No_, he had to believe that there was more to it than that, that there was some kind of deep connection only they shared.

"Earth to Bennett!" Mendez shook John's shoulder pulling him out of his thoughts and back into that bar.

"S-sorry…" John stammered, "I just spaced out for…"

"No kidding." Mendez frowned at his friend, "Did you hear a word I said?"

"Uh…"Bennett tried his best to think of something he had picked out of the monotonous buzzing that Mendez had produced in his ear.

"Listen, I'm talking about Daya!" Mendez voice changed audibly at the mere mention of her name, his face was brighter.

John Bennett himself just frowned. Yes, he thought there had to be something special between he and Daya, but so did this poor sap Mendez. Bennett knew for a fact that he was wrong on that count, Daya had said as much in non-negotiable terms. Where did that leave Bennett? Was all of it just an illusion brought into being by hormones? Did he truly love Daya, and did she truly love him? Thinking about it now John wondered how many options did Dayanara really have for love in prison? Was he just a necessity to her? Maybe she just didn't want to be alone. That scared him.

"She's so adorable." Mendez was saying, "Did I tell you I saw her this afternoon?"

John's head turn quick as a whip lashing, "What?"

"I went to the prison yard. Like I thought, there were no guards serious enough about their jobs to patrol the perimeter. Without me there that place is sunk." Mendez had a ring of pride in his voice.

"You saw her?" John could hardly believe that George had risked his job again to visit the Litchfield prison yard.

"Yea." George grinned stupidly, resting his chin on the neck of his beer, "She was so shy about it. She told me I shouldn't make our relationship public for now."

"P-pub.." John couldn't even finish the thought.

Suddenly his mind began racing anew, why had she said such a thing? Why, after adamantly denying any romantic attachment to him, had she strung Mendez along? Why hadn't she just told him that she didn't love him? John felt a sinking in his gut. He felt for the first time like he was being played and he didn't like it.

"She even gave me a kiss, it was pure heaven." Mendez added, "We didn't do much kissing when I was still at the prison, curse of being such a sexual dynamo I guess. She couldn't wait for me to…"

John grimaced. This was all too much for him, and he didn't want to hear anymore. He stood up.

"What's up man?" Mendez looked up shocked at John who was feverishly removing his wallet from his pocket.

"I…just remembered, I have to do something…" John threw some money down on the table, more then he really needed to, and walked out of the bar without another word.

"Hmm." Mendez turned back to the bar, "Oh well."

George began chatting up the bartender as he ordered another drink. Outside it had begun snowing, heavy snowflakes fell in chunks down onto the parking lot and on top of the windshields of cars in the parking lot. A treacherous ride home, just what John Bennett was looking forward to.

He climbed into his truck and pulled out a cigarette. He had not had one in months, but he suddenly needed one. It was a bit beat up but he lighted it and puffed it up just the same. He started the truck and pulled the window down sending a newly fallen drift of show into his window. Ignoring it, he sat there for a while puffing and thinking.

Finally he pulled away.

)0(

It was rare that Daya was up this early, but she just couldn't sleep. Something inside her was telling her she needed to be awake. Maybe it was the growing life inside her, and maybe it was something else, she couldn't really say.

Daya had gathered her shower supplies and a dingy looking towel and was walking to her designated shower room. It was chilly in the halls and she knew she'd be cold when it came time to get out of the shower. Still, there was nothing else to do and it was loads better than waiting in line for a shower.

When she got there she got undressed and got in, the hot water felt great in between bursts of bitter cold that came in through the curtains. When she had finished she turned off the water, flesh immediately sprouting goose bumps. Wrapping tightly in a towel she walked out to the mirrors where she got ready. When she was dressed and ready for the day she walked silently towards her "room".

Looking down at the floor she walked slow, not really knowing what she would do when she got back. There was no rushing in prison, it didn't make any sense to rush.

"Oof!" She ran head first into something hard but fleshy.

She looked up slowly, above her was John Bennett. His face was soft at first, eyes wide, but his expression hardened.

"Diaz." He acknowledged her.

"Why are you being like that?" She asked sadly, "I said I was sorry, I don't know what else…"

"Save it." He shrugged her off and began walking down the all but empty hallways.

"What do you mean "save it"?" Both anger and panic showed in her voice, "John…"

He swung around, his index finger jutting straight at her face. She could see his anger, bubbling over like a pot. His eyes looked like pools of lava were behind them.

"I trusted you Daya, but I know what you've been doing. To my face it's "Oh baby, I'm sorry!" but then I hear what I heard last night. You're being really shady and I don't like it."

"Shady!?" Dayanara was indignant, "I am NOT being shady. I have told you the truth, I told you right away what happened so for you to say that. It's…It's just messed up!"

"What about Mendez? You wanted to hide your relationship with him as of yesterday." John looked at her, trying to gauge her reaction.

Momentarily she stood confused and rooted to the spot, _What is he talking about? _Then it occurred to her, he must've seen "Pornstache" last night. It was a misunderstanding!

"John, I just told him that! It has nothing to do with my feelings!"

Bennett looked like he wanted to rip his hair out.

"Why are you so upset!?"

"Why would you lead him on, knowing that he's in love with you!?"

"Pornstache"? Daya almost scoffed, "He's not."

"He is!" John hissed, "Any idiot can see that!"

"Look, Mendez is crazy; he was saying something about going to the press about our "relationship". I got scared."

"What?" She could see the confusion and disbelief in his eyes.

"He was saying that the people would be on our side an' shit. I didn't know what the fuck he was talking about! I didn't want him to tell anyone. If I told him I'm not interested now I have no idea what he'll do!"

"I don't know Daya…" And it looked like John Bennett really didn't know.

Daya brought her hand up to his jaw, rubbing her thumb against the bone. She searched his eyes and he looked back dejected and unsure.

"I promise you it's nothing shady. I really just don't know what to do."

John sighed in frustration and dejectedness. He embraced her gently, his chin resting on her forehead. After several moments pressed against him he pulled her back.

"Ok. Well try to stay away from him." His tone was one of warning, "He doesn't need to be lead on anymore."

"O-okay." She replied, not sure what more to say.

"I have to go." He patted her shoulder and began to walk away.

"Wait." Daya didn't want him to go, not yet.

"Yea?" He seemed less cold, but she could tell he was still trying to distance himself.

"I-I just miss you." Daya stammered.

"I miss you too." He had hesitated, but he had said it.

Bennett walked away again, but this time Daya was satisfied.

)0(

Mendez's eyes narrowed as he stared across the street at the jeweler's store front window, he was psyching himself up to walk inside. Perched on the seat of his old beat up Mustang he watched as people milled around the town center. Mendez scowled. He was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been in his life; he was picking out a ring for "the one". He thought suddenly of his mother who through long cigarette puffs had said to him once, "When ya find that one pun'kin, make sure she isn't a slut." Mendez loved his mother deeply. She was a teacher once, now she was disabled. She and his tiny be-speckled father lived alone in their huge and extremely cluttered house, his childhood home. He doted on his mother, but she had very little patience for him. He hardly noticed though, she was an ideal woman. Brains and beauty (at one point anyway), she was the whole package.

George could only hope that Daya was an exemplary lady just like his mother. She had to be. He saw visions of her holding children, and cooking, and doting on him. It didn't matter to him that she had gone to prison, and he didn't even care why, she was meant to be free and in his arms.

He smiled, pulling on the door handle to step out of the car only to relinquish it again and tilt the seat back so he was in a lying down position. He threw a long skinny arm over his forehead and closed his eyes. He was so nervous; he just needed some way to calm himself down. Going to get an engagement ring was not something you did every day. He sighed to himself slumping further backwards in his seat, if that was even possible. Then he heard something through the slightly ajar car window that made him perk. He sat up slightly and scanned the area around his car.

The unmistakable clicking of hooker heels on pavement could be heard, and soon she was in sight. Her weathered lips puffing on a lipstick stained cigarette. She was older, probably in her early forties, but her face was still older and leathery from hard living. Her make-up was gaudy and smudged in places.

Suddenly Mendez knew how he could calm himself down. He grinned a little and stepped out of the car, slamming the door and following after her. Almost instantly she glanced back at him, but kept walking.

"Hey!" George called to her, his grin widening.

The prostitute stopped and turned. In a voice that sounded like a frog's croak she asked, "What?"

Her cold breath made puffs of white in the air but despite the temperature she wore fishnets and a short pleather skirt. She also wore a gaudy looking purple fur coat, but it had so many cigarette burns and holes in it that it couldn't have been very warm.

"I think you know." Mendez licked his lips for show.

"A'right." She replied, "Come with me."

The prostitute lead Mendez to an alleyway, blocked from the view of the street by dumpsters. She crouched down pulling another cigarette out of her bag and lighting it. She didn't look up as she rattled of several prices and what they got you.

Mendez however had absolutely no intention of having sex or anything near it with this woman. She, frankly, disgusted him but it was not her looks that would lead to the following chain of events. In fact, any prostitute or whorey looking woman he saw that day would've been fair game. Especially in this town, which was void of law enforcement and was populated by low-lives and Hasidic jews only. No one cared for these people, and Mendez was fully aware of that fact.

"So, what'ill it be mister? I ain' got all day."

"Oh, got something to do?" He asked circling her like a shark, almost giggling with glee.

"Yea, but I don' see why that's anyah bus'ness." She was still crouched and looking up at him now, "Somethin' wrong wit ya?"

"See, thing is, it _is_ my business." Mendez chuckled, "I'm a tax payer and my money goes to keep shit like you off the street."

This lady of the night was having none of this. She zipped her bag and stood, starting to step out towards the street. She wasn't a naïve baby, she had been working this town for years. Something about this young man and his evil looking smile was not adding up.

"Whateva, If you ain' payin' I'm get'n the hell outta…"

"I'm afraid not."

Mendez's hard steel toed boots struck the woman in the face, teeth and blood flew from her open mouth and onto the dirty pavement where she soon followed. Her body hit the ground with a loud thud and she rolled and writhed where she fell, tears beginning to stick to her withered cheeks.

"You bas'tad." She managed to shout between pained cries.

Mendez kicked her in the stomach next eliciting more wails of excruciating pain. Her hands began to wildly paw at her coat pocket where a metallic looking object peeked. A knife, thought Mendez, stepping on her hand and pulling it from its hiding place.

"Have to be careful with these lady." He threw it across the alley like it was a toy.

George continued to beat her until she was nearly dead. He could hear her labored breathing through shattered teeth and caking blood.  
"Oops." He looked her over, "Looks like I went a little far."

His boots and pant legs had a bit of blood on them but nothing very noticeable. He wasn't worried about that. He was relieved, the anxiousness was gone.

"You'll be alright bitch." He called to her over his shoulder

as he made his way out of the alley and across the street to the little jewelry store that was planted there.

Once inside he looked at all the engagement rings several times. The shop keeper watched him over an unfolded newspaper for a while, sizing him up. Figuring he wasn't there to rob him, he finally sat up in his chair and refolded the paper.

"How can I help you today sir?"

The sir was forced, but George paid it no mind. He instead leaned in towards the glass and pointed at a gaudy looking band set with a princess cut diamond.

"Can I take a look at that one?"

"Sure" The clerk shuffled around and picked up a set of keys.

The case was opened and the ring plucked out and given to him. Mendez turned it around in his fingers, and nodded.

"I'll take that one." He said handing it back to the man.

"Oh. Alright. Do you need us to size this for you?"

"I'm not sure her size; I'll have to have it adjusted later." Mendez shrugged, looking the shop over as the clerk boxed up the ring.

After the purchasing spiel was through Mendez took the ring outside, broad grin on his face. He had done what he set out to do.

Red and blue lights flashed outside, and a mob of people were talking. Mendez passed close to them, unsure whether he should hit the pavement or not. He listened to an emaciated man on a flip cellphone as he talked to someone on the other end.

"That prostitute, yea, the one with the purple coat! She always is hanging around Benny's. Yea, they found her all beat up in the alley! It's fucked up. Yeah. No, no one saw - yea they're taking her in an ambulance."

Mendez put his hands in his jacket pocket and slunk back to his car, he was sure no one had seen him.

"Time to go." He said softly to himself.


End file.
